Uh sumtin
Izzy’s POV Why? Why must everything go wrong at the worst of times? I should’ve seen this coming but I am no pessimist. My wedding, perhaps one of the biggest milestones of one’s life, is ruined. Or at least it will be. Last week one former Total Drama contestant, DJ, died. It happened to be the sweetest one in the cast, besides my Owen. It has been really hard on Owen. I don’t react much to death. It happens every day to many around the world. Death is usually sad but from what I’ve went through, I’ve learned to overcome it. Anyways, Bridgette was selected to be the funeral planner. That really made no sense in the first place because I didn’t think Bridgette and DJ had a really close relationship. But, she scheduled the funeral the same day as my wedding. Why would my friend do that? Did she remember my wedding was on that day? Maybe it was for revenge. I did do that thing to her. “Izzy,” a weak voice called from afar. It was Kim, my once long lost cousin. I met her a year ago when she was on the run. She ran from the police after destroying part of Animal Kingdom. She sprinted from Florida to California, rarely stopping along the way. I admire her strength. Ever since that day, she has lived with me and my Owen in hiding. Throughout that time, we realized that we were somehow related. We just felt it in us. Kim decided to contact her historian friend from Florida and we found out that Kim was my long lost cousin and I was her “always found” cousin. “What?” I answered quite innocently. She entered the living room and sat down on the couch. “I feel a little a nauseous. Do you have any Ibuprofen? I may also need a bowl or two to barf in.” I gasped. I had never seen anyone that sick. I was terrified of what would happen next. I frantically searched all the cupboards. There was only one more to check. I hadn’t taken medicine since I was a young girl. I didn’t think we had any. Thank God! We had medicine. And, we had this Ibuprofen Kim was talking about. I checked the expiration date, it was still good. Well, only because Kim told me too. Until Kim came along, Owen and I didn’t know about expiration dates. We were drinking pop from 1998. No wonder we kept getting the stomach flu. I handed the Ibuprofen pill to Kim. She swallowed it without water to my amazement. I briefly thought back to the trouble I had when I was a young lass. Oh crap! I rushed back to the kitchen to get some bowls she could barf in. I rushed back and gave them to her. ---- An hour later, someone knocked on the door. I clutched a gun hidden near the door and walked steadily to the door. I rapidly opened the door and aimed. “Izzy it’s me, Owen,” Owen exclaimed. “You have to stop doing that.” “Meh,” I replied. “I should get over that but I won’t.” They embrace and momentarily kissed. “Did you get good news at the doctor?” “Anything but good news,” he responded gloomy. “Can we sit down in the living room?” He stares at Kim. “Is she coughing up bloody throw up?” “Take me to the doctor,” Kim said very weakly. Thoughts zoomed around my brain making me feel nauseous. I can’t take her to the doctor, can I? Of course not! She’s a wanted nuisance from Florida. But, she does have the same features as me. We could be twins. So, what if Owen takes her to the doctor? Sure, her hair isn’t a normal color but heck she could say she just dyed it blue. This is serious. Owen wouldn’t mind. I mean she’s family to him/going to be family. “Owen, I need you to take Kim to the hospital,” I said. “You’re going to have to lie and say that Kim is actually me. I’m afraid she’s really sick. You have to.” “But, I’m a terrible liar,” Owen sighed. “Kim, we’re going to the hospital. We need to get you checked up.” “I know, I heard Izzy,” Kim said dryly. They left a few minutes later. There was something I forgot. Oh, I remember. It was about the wedding. I’ve been planning this wedding for months. Bridgette will reschedule and if she doesn’t— The phone rang. It was Bridgette.